Sfinks lodowy/II/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Sfinks lodowy Co począć? W niemem osłupieniu staliśmy wszyscy. A więc z naszego żaglowca, z naszego Halbranu nie zostało nam nic, nic zgoła!… Przed chwilą jeszcze wzniesiony na przeszło sto stóp w górę, spoczywać ma już teraz na pięćset stóp w głębi morskiej!… Po pierwszym okrzyku przerażenia, nastąpiło głuche, grobowe milczenie. Jak skamieniali, jak wryci, martwem wzrokiem wodziliśmy dokoła, nie chcąc dać wiary temu na co własnemi patrzyliśmy oczami. Tylko po twarzy Jem Westa, stojącego obok mnie, stoczyła się powoli cicha łza serdecznego żalu. Tak jest, ten człowiek żelaznej wytrwałości i siły charakteru, zapłakał nad nieszczęściem które nas dotknęło; które zgubiło ukochany przez niego statek. I znowu trzech ludzi zabitych! Widziałem Rogera i Gratiana, naszych wiernych starych, wyciągających rozpaczliwie ramiona ku nam, jakby wzywali pomocy… A ten młody Amerykanin, którego ciało przedstawiało już tylko bezkształtną bryłę!… Ach! zaprawdę, los sprzyjający nam dotychczas wyjątkowo, strasznej zażądał od nas daniny, przez te ostatnie dni dziesięć! Gdy minęły pierwsze chwile niemego przerażenia, powstało wśród załogi nieopisane zamieszanie. Krzyk rozpaczy i gniewu rozsadzał wszystkim piersi. Każdy zrozumiał, że tym razem nieszczęście było nie do powetowania. I niewątpliwie znalazło się wielu, którzy byliby chętnie podzielili los Rogera i Gratiana. Dla tamtych przynajmniej wszystko odrazu się skończyło, gdy dla pozostałych rozpoczną się dopiero ciężkie dni powolnego konania. Wreszcie pod wpływem naturalnej dążności szukania jakiegokolwiek ratunku, poczęto wołać: – Na łódź! na łódź! Wprawdzie Hearne trzymał się z daleka, udając że nie bierze w tem żadnego udziału, wszakże towarzysze jego z Falklandów, byli najgłośniejszymi. Posłyszawszy to, Len Guy i Jem West wybiegli z namiotu, do którego dopiero co weszli. Przyłączyłem się do nich wraz z bosmanem. Byliśmy uzbrojeni i zdecydowani do użycia broni. Jakiekolwiek przedstawiałyby się okoliczności, nie można przecież było tym szaleńcom dozwolić opanowania łodzi. Ona nie powinna żadną miarą stać się własnością kilku, będąc jedynem ratunkiem dla wszystkich. – Stójcie! stójcie! – wołał Len Guy do biegnących w stronę groty z ukrytą łodzią. – Wróćcie się natychmiast! – krzyknął z całych sił porucznik – albo strzelę do pierwszego, który choć krok jeden pójdzie dalej!… Obadwaj trzymali w ręku pistolety, bosman złożył swój karabin, ja również zdjąłem z ramienia strzelbę. Próżną jednak była wszelka groźba. Szaleńcy ci nie chcieli nas słuchać. Gdy więc jeden z nich przekraczał już ostatnią bryłę lodowca oddzielającą go od groty, Jem West dał ognia, i kula jego pistoletu powaliła buntownika. Upadające ciało nie zdążyło utrzymać się na wyżynnie, a staczając się po stromem brzegu, runęło do morza. – Czyż na domiar zła wszelakiego, rozpocznie się teraz mord wzajemny? – pomyślałem ze zgrozą. – Cóż będzie, jeżeli ci szaleńcy nie ustąpią, a może jeszcze starzy z Halbranu przyłączą się do buntowników?… Nie mogło bowiem ujść mej uwagi, że Hardie, Marcin Holt, Francis, Burry i Stern zdawali się namyślać po czyjej stanąć stronie, podczas gdy Hearne niby obojętny, zatrzymał się w tyle. Jedna więc tylko pozostała nam bezwzględna stanowczość, jedynie ona mogła stłumić bunt w samym jego zarodzie. Bo trudno rządzić się sercem tam, gdzie pijani dziką rozpaczą ludzie, nie obliczając skutków, nie zważając nawet na śmierć jednego ze swoich, cisnęli się dalej, i już, już opanować mieli grotę. Bosman dał ognia i drugi marynarz legł martwy z przebitem sercem. Jeden zatem Amerykanin i jeden Fugijczyk, padli już ofiarą swego szaleństwa. Czy będzie koniec temu? Czyż koniecznie ma się lać krew wśród tych, którzy raczej wzajemną sobie pomocą być winni! Aż nagle ukazuje się u łodzi barczysta postać Petersa, który nadbiegł okalając z drugiej strony lodowiec. Metys jednę olbrzymią swą rękę oparł na łodzi, drugą wskazywał odwrót nacierającym buntownikom. Gdy jednak gest ten pozostał zda się niezrozumianym, skoczył ku nim ze zwinnością sobie właściwą, uchwycił w pas najbliższego, wywinął nim w powietrzu niby lekkim drążkiem i rzucił gwałtownie na ziemię. Upadek był tak silny, że pozbawiony przytomności, byłby niezawodnie stoczył się na dół, gdyby Hearne jednym skokiem nie podążył go zatrzymać. Za wiele już stracił ze swoich, aby obojętnie mógł patrzeć na śmierć jeszcze jednego. Po takiem wmięszaniu się metysa do sprawy, buntownicy uciszyli się prawie natychmiast; zdawało się, iż wyjątkowa fizyczna siła Petersa zaimponowała wszystkim. Korzystając z tego podeszliśmy do samego wejścia groty, gdy równocześnie też starzy marynarze Halbranu stanęli po naszej stronie. Wszakże mimo wszystkiego, tamci przewyższali nas jeszcze liczebnie. Len Guy wystąpił naprzód z iskrzącym od gniewu wzrokiem, za nim stanął Jem West, jak zawsze surowo spokojny. Przez kilka chwil kapitan miotany silnem wzruszeniem, nie mógł wydobyć głosu, wzrok jego wszakże wymowniejszy był od słowa. – Nędznicy! – zawołał wreszcie – zasługujecie bym się z wami obszedł jak ze złoczyńcami; wolę przecież uważać was za nieszczęśliwych, którzy nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego, co czynią. Chciejcie zrozumieć! Łódź ta nie może być własnością jednych, ona należy do wszystkich, jako jedyny obecnie nasz środek ocalenia. A wyście ją chcieli skraść, przywłaszczyć ją sobie przemocą! Pamiętajcie co wam mówię raz ostatni: ta łódź znaczy dla nas obecnie tyle, co cały Halbran, ja jestem jej kapitanem, i biada nieposłusznym!… Tu kapitan zwrócił wymowne spojrzenie na Hearna, który jakkolwiek w tym wypadku otwarcie nie był czynnym, musiał się jednak poczuwać do winy, skoro mimowoli pochylił głowę. – A teraz – zagrzmiał w końcu donośnym głosem Len Guy – wróćcie w porządku do obozu: łódź powierzam straży Dick Petersa!… Bez najmniejszego oporu wróciła załoga na dół, gdzie nie mając już koniecznego zajęcia, jedni rzucili się w namiotach niedbale na posłania, drudzy dla zabicia czasu, rozeszli się po okolicy. Zażegnanie chwilowo buntu, nie zmieniło wszakże fatalności położenia. Brak celu i zajęcia wpływa zawsze demoralizująco na umysł człowieka, a nam nie stało obecnie ani jednego ani drugiego. Pustka i bezczynność, Bóg wie na jak długo, stanęły niby widma przed nami. I czegoż dobrego można się było w końcu spodziewać od tych ludzi bez podstaw i wykształcenia, gdy nawet inteligentne umysły opanować w końcu mogła czarna rozpacz?… To też kapitan z porucznikiem i bosmanem złożyli znów naradę. Przyłączyłem się do nich właśnie, gdy Len Guy mówił: – W imię wspólnego dobra broniliśmy łodzi i bronić jej będziemy. – Z narażeniem życia nie oddamy jej! – potwierdził Jem West. – Kto wie zresztą – zauważyłem – czy okoliczności nie zmuszą nas niezadługo do szukania na niej bezpieczeństwa… – W takim razie – odparł kapitan – ponieważ łódź jest za małą, byśmy się wszyscy mogli w niej pomieścić, jedynie losowi musielibyśmy zostawić wyór. Co do mnie, poddaję się pod prawa ogólne. – Tak źle jeszcze nie jest – zawołał bosman – lodowiec trzyma się mocno i nie grozi nam też stopnieniem przed zimą. – Nie – potwierdził Jem West – tego nie potrzebujemy się obawiać. Jeżeli wszakże konieczną jest straż przy łodzi, należy ją również postawić przy składzie z żywnością. – W całem tem nieszczęściu, choć to jedno jest dobre że ładunek nasz ocalał. Boże mój, toż mi się w głowie pomieścić nie chce, że nasz Halbran jest tam, w głębi morskiej, że go spotkał los starszego jego brata Oriona!… – Tak niezawodnie – pomyślałem – los równy, choć wywołany różnemi przyczynami, bo gdy tamtego zniszczyła dzika ręka krajowców wyspy Tsalal, ten padł ofiarą jednej z tych katastrof, których żadna potęga ludzka powstrzymać nie jest w stanie. – Masz słuszność Jem – rzekł tymczasem kapitan – nie możemy zostawiać zapasów naszych na łasce tych ludzi, którzy łatwo zabrać się mogą do rabunku. Żywności jest tyle, że wystarczyć powinna choćby na rok cały, nie licząc już co dać może rybołóstwo. Opieka nad tem zdaje mi się tem konieczniejszą, kapitanie, że już widziałem ludzi skradających się do beczek z piwem i wisky – zauważył bosman. – Toż dopiero byłoby nieszczęście – zawołałem – gdyby się ci ludzie popili. Do jakich scen okropnych dojść by wtenczas mogło!… – Już ja ich utrzymam w należytym porządku – zapewnił porucznik. – Zdaje mi się – rzekłem – iż trzeba również rozpatrzyć warunki przezimowania na tym lodowcu, na którym może nam przyjdzie spędzić całą zimę. – Niech nas Bóg ochroni od tak strasznej konieczności – zawołał Len Guy. – A choćby też i to nas czekało, panie Jeorling – wtrącił bosman – urządzi się to jakoś z pomocą nieba. Przedewszystkiem wykulibyśmy sobie groty w samym lodowcu, aby się zabezpieczyć od zbytnich mrozów tej zimy podbiegunowej, i póki nam żywności starczy, jeszcze najgorsze nie nadeszło. W tej chwili przypomniałem sobie znowu owe niewypowiedziane męczarnie głodowe, które przeszli ludzie na Grampiusie, owe dzikie, wstrętne sceny, które były ich następstwem. Czyżby wśród nas miało przyjść kiedy do podobnych ostateczności?!… Pod wpływem tych wrażeń sądziłem, iż zanimbyśmy się zabrali do urządzenia tu na dłuższy pobyt, lepiej byłoby wcześniej opuścić lodowiec. Oczywiście rozwiązanie tej kwestyi wymagało szczegółowego rozpatrzenia warunków. To też Len Guy dłuższy czas siedział milczący, poczem rzekł: – Niezawodnie byłoby to najlepsze ze wszystkiego co nam pozostaje, i gdyby tylko łódź mogła nas wszystkich pomieścić wraz z potrzebną żywnością, na kilka zapewne tygodni w tej podróży ku Północy, dziś zaraz puściłbym się na morze. – Ależ kapitanie – zawołałem – musielibyśmy tam płynąć zarówno przeciw prądowi jak kierunkowi wiatru, a sądzę że niema się co łudzić, aby łódź nasza mogła wytrzymać podobne warunki, skoro takiemu żaglowcowi jak Halbran, przyszłoby to z pewnością z niemałym trudem. Nie północ też miałem na myśli, lecz Południe… – Południe? – powtórzył kapitan i spojrzał na mni bystro, jakby chciał przejrzeć do głębi mą duszę. – Dla czegożby nie – odpowiedziałem spokojnie. – Gdyby lodowiec ten nie był się zatrzymał, dopłynąłby z pewnością do jakiejś ziemi w tymże kierunku; czego więc on nie uczynił, łódź nasza uczynić może. Kapitan za całą odpowiedź wstrząsnął głową, Jem West również nie rzekł ani słowa. – Lodowiec nasz prędzej czy później podniesie kotwicę – zawołał Hurliguerly, boć to nie Kerguelen ani Falklandy trzymające się mocno dna morskiego! Najbezpieczniejszą więc rzeczą jest czekać tu, gdy wszyscy w żaden sposób zabrać się nie możemy. – Ale na cóż zaraz wszystkim jechać – rzekłem – wystarczyłoby w łodzi kilku ludzi na zwiedzenie morza w jakimś piętnastomilowym obrębie, oczywiście w stronie południowej. – Zawsze w stronie południowej? – powtórzył z naciskiem Len Guy. – Bezwątpienia, kapitanie, przecież znanym ci jest domysł geografów, że u biegunów osi ziemskiej, lądy stałe znajdować się muszą najniezawodniej. – Geografowie nie wiedzą nic o tem, i wiedzieć nie mogą – odparł zimno porucznik. – Tem więcej żałować należy, iż my nie probujemy rozwiązać tej kwestyi, znajdując się tak blisko owego punktu – odpowiedziałem, niby obojętnie, uważając za niestosowne silniejsze naleganie, tem więcej, że rozdzielenie byłoby rzeczą bardzo niebezpieczną. Cóż bowiem upewniało nas, iż lodowiec długo jeszcze pozostanie na miejscu? A jakże go później odszukać, jak się połączyć?… – Jest nas obecnie 23 – rzekł bosman – gdyby więc przyszło ciągnąć losy, jedenastu musiałoby tu zostać, i doprawdy nie wiem, czy szczęśliwszymi byliby ci, którzy zajęli łódź. A wątpię o tem do tego stopnia, iż ustąpiłbym tam chętnie mego miejsca każdemu, któryby zechciał… Kto wie czy bosman nie sądził trafnie, jakkolwiek nie myślałem nigdy o stanowczem rozłączeniu, lecz tylko o wysłaniu łodzi na zwiady. Wreszcie po długich rozprawach udecydowanem zostało, że przygotować się trzeba do przezimowania na lodowcu, konieczność, nawet w razie gdyby tenże ruszył z miejsca. – Obawiam się znowu przykrego zajścia z naszymi ludźmi – zauważył Hurliguerly – ale cóż robić, niedarmo mus jest największym panem na świecie. – Niezawodnie – odpowiedział porucznik – dla tego trzeba nam dziś jeszcze zabrać się do tej pracy. Smutnym dla wszystkich był ten dzień. Jeden tylko Endirot nie wywodził skarg, nie buntował się przeciw położeniu. Czy wypływało to z właściwego charakteru murzyna, naginającego się łatwo do wszelkich zmian, czy też posiadał on tę nieocenioną filozofią życia, właściwą prostym umysłom ludzi zrodzonych w trudnych warunkach bytu. – Obaczysz, Hurliguerly! I na tym lodowcu będę wam przysposabiał potrawy równie smaczne, jak dawniej na Halbranie, bylebym tylko miał z czego! – rzekł ten poczciwiec, ukazując w szczerym śmiechu szereg białych swych zębów. – Już to materyału nie zabraknie ci pewnie i nie głód nam tu grozi, lecz zimno, zimno takie, mówię ci, że krew tężeje w żyłach i czaszka pęka na mózgu!… Gdybyśmy mieli jeszcze setki beczek węgla… ale po ścisłem obliczeniu, wystarczy zaledwie na codzienne zagotowanie garnka… – I tego ruszyć nie wolno nikomu – zawołał Endirot – kuchnia przedewszystkiem! – To ty przebrzydły murzynie dla tego się nie skarżysz, żeś pewny iż bądź co bądź, ogrzejesz zawsze swoje łapy u komina!… – Cóż chcesz, bosmanie, nie darmo jest się kucharzem. Dla ciebie jednak znajdzie się zawsze kątek u tego pieca… – Dobrze, dobrze, dla każdego po kolei, niema żadnego wyjątku nawet dla bosmana! Już to najważniejsza rzecz, gdy nam głód nie grozi, bo od zimna przecież jakoś da się zabezpieczyć. Wydążymy sobie wielką grotę, która pomieści nas wszystkich, a słyszałem jako rzecz pewną, że lód zachowuje ciepło; to i nie pomarzniemy z Boźą pomocą. Gdy nadeszła zwykła godzina spoczynku, wrócili wszyscy do obozowiska i każdy legł na swem posłaniu. Peters tylko stosownie do swej prośby, pozostał przy łodzi. Dopiero przekonawszy się, że wszystko jest w porządku, że mianowicie Hearne i jego towarzysze posnęli, udał się też kapitan z porucznikiem do swego namiotu, gdzie i ja niebawem się znalazłem, i wkrótce sen dobroczynny ukoił nasze troski. Aż nagle przebudziło nas znowu gwałtowne wstrząśnienie. Czyżby lodowiec miał powtórnego wywinąć koziołka pomyślałem, zrywając się z przerażeniem na równe nogi. W jednej sekundzie byliśmy wszyscy przed namiotami i przy jasności nieustającego dnia podbiegunowego, przekonaliśmy się, iż w skutek potrącenia przez inną płynącą górę lodową, nasza, jak się wyraził bosman, podniosła kotwicę, i ruszyła z miejsca w kierunku południowym.